Hankius Pankius
by Maryadorable
Summary: Sheldon had cast a spell on Amy, let's the magic back on track. Enjoy this one shot (:


"Ahahahah Sheldon you 're unpredictable"

Sheldon closed the door behind him and pointing with his wand he said with a satisfied smile: _"colloportus"_  
He turned to Amy confused: "I would say no because I showed interest in having a physical relationship with you by midnight"  
He lowered his head and walked over to her face to begin to kiss her  
"I know" Amy smiled answering coming even closer to him hitting the front of Sheldon with the cap visor  
"We remove this" said Sheldon removing her cap and tossing it on the sofa.

Amy quickly arranged her hair and came back with her face to kiss Sheldon and he began to speak:  
"Moreover, our intentions were written black on white on our non disclosure agreement for coital activities"  
"Uhm ... yes ... uhm ..." Amy continued to kiss him on cheeks, chin, nose as he spoke:  
"Anyway, after the first false alarm was obvious that this activity would only be postponed for a few hours"  
"Well ... sure ..." Amy traced the line of his jaw with her nose as she descended slowly towards the neck  
"The fact that out of the hospital we made a stop at Wizard World did not change our plans for the evening"  
"I know ... we had great fun"  
"Oh indeed, was so nice the trip from the Hogsmeade area to Kings Cross Station"  
Amy had stopped kissing him "It was"  
"You know that the train was built in Switzerland, both the exterior and interior, based on the steam locomotive GWR 4900 Class 5972 Olton Hall, and with aluminum and glass-reinforced plastics applied an artificial weathering process they give the appearance of a historic train?"  
Sheldon was probably hiding the nervousness talking, then she tried to figure out if Sheldon was at ease:  
"You've mentioned it to me in detail today ... _Locomotor_?" Amy said smiling biting her lip  
"You haven't got the wand and you cannot do magic"  
"It's not completely accurate since pronounce a formula or think is a way to focus on the desired effect"  
Amy said pointing shyly with her head the entrance of the bedroom and said:  
"But use the Magic without formulas or without wand is harder to get what you want"  
probably Sheldon was really too tired, it was still a busy day, it would have made no sense to rush such a special time for them.

Amy took off her bag on the couch and turning Sheldon stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders to begin to kiss her on the forehead, down the nose and then gently on the lips:  
"What's going on? It's after the effect of the spell _hankius pankius_?"  
Amy came up wrapping his arms around the neck of Sheldon  
"Wait, wait" said Sheldon scared  
"what's up?" asked Amy  
"Although this sweatshirt is Hufflepuff we are not accurate with costumes"  
"You want me to wear my cloak?" blink Amy  
"I'd like ..." said embarrassed Sheldon  
Amy took his hand and they went into the bedroom

"Here we are, just you and me, where were we?"  
"Wait, we're not completely safe ... _Salvio hexia_ " Sheldon sighed and closed the door of the bedroom.  
Amy bit her lip and smiled mischievously and she began to open the zip of her sweatshirt. Sheldon stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Amy spun around, putting her sweatshirt and come back in front of Sheldon beginning to unbutton her blouse. Once stayed with her shirt she donned the cloak of Hufflepuff, adjusted her scarf and positioned herself by the door, posing.  
Sheldon waved his wand towards her: " _carpe Retractum_ " and Amy approached him twirling the end of the scarf, bent her head to kiss him while he sat there stroking her hips drawing her to himself to lie on the bed  
"No, no shoes on the bed" said bothered Sheldon

They sat down to remove their shoes and Amy faster than him grabbed her wand to throw a spell on Sheldon's chest: _"Revelio"_  
Sheldon knew that sooner or later he would also have to take off his clothes, he took off his coat, folded it, Amy looked amused, he took off his first jersey and, as he dress again with his coat, Amy pointed his pants with her wand: _"Diffindo"_  
Sheldon snorted: "But it's not fair"  
"Defend yourself" Amy laughed climbing onto the bed and so Sheldon struck with the wand Amy's skirt: _"Depulso"_  
Amy sat down to take off her skirt and placed the cloak back  
Sheldon continued: _"Dissendio"_  
"If you want to remove the tights you have to hit them" Amy smiled, hiding her legs with her cloak.  
Sheldon then went around the bed but he could not catch Amy and tried to use magic:  
 _"Accio"_  
 _"Impedimenta"_ Amy could not stop laughing  
 _"Riddiculus"_ Sheldon realized that Amy was pointing his terry socks  
"Ah are you making fun of me?"  
Sheldon was ready to cast a spell but Amy defended herself: "No, no ... _Confundus_ "

Sheldon could not do magic now and then approached her blocking her with her back to the wall:  
"I don't like Harry Potter, it's for children ..." Sheldon was imitating the plaintive voice of Amy  
"... and now you cast spells for N.E.W.T. " Amy took it as a compliment and smiled  
"You have not committed either way to learn the Klingon" complained offended Sheldon who moved away from her to go fold clothes left on the ground.

Amy, sitting down on the bed and pulling off her tights, did not give up:  
"One year is terribly long and tedious I have plenty of time to ... ghoj" Amy winked mischievously  
If before was pleasantly surprised now Sheldon was excited  
"oh Amy ... "Sheldon was back on track  
" hija 'Sheldon? "  
"Oh please, set up Star Trek next year?" He sat down next to her  
"Spock and Uhura?" Amy could not believe it, she was already excited  
Sheldon looked up at the sky: "Amy you haven't learned yet! They're Vulcans!"  
"Yes I know ... In any case next year it's my turn to choose!"  
Sheldon snorted: "I challenge you to find something so exciting ..."  
"I have plenty time to think" Amy had just accepted a challenge  
"However, since you have learned a few words of Klingon before mating you may be B'Elanna"  
" Qo', she has the strange head"  
" Come on, please please "  
" you may be Tom"  
"Of course not, I'm Spock"  
" ah ... Kal if fee Spock"

That was a low blow: a semi-undressed Amy Farrah Fowler, wearing a cloak of one of his favorite books on magic had just talking in Vulcan called him Spock ... if these were not foreplay ...  
"Do not play with me, _Rictusempra_ " Sheldon began to tickle her.

Amy tried to free herself from his embrace "Sheldon ahahahah no, no, stop it"  
Amy lost her footing and found Sheldon over her that was blocking her arms behind her head  
"Already forgotten the defense lessons from the dark arts?"  
Sheldon began to kiss her on neck without stopping to tickle her  
"Ahahahah please I cannot breath" squirming with arms and legs, Sheldon was in trouble kissing her on the neck  
"you surrender?"  
"Ahahaha never"  
"you surrender?"  
"Ahahaha no" and grasping with difficulty her wand: " _Stupeficium"_

Sheldon remained in the game and walked away with his hands, Amy put her glasses on the bedside table and leaned over him, sitting on his lap and began to kiss gently on the ear and neck, Sheldon was struggling to stay still and staying true to the character was trying not to move: "Please, I cannot move"

Smiling satisfied Amy waved her wand sensual at the nose of Sheldon: _"Innerva"_  
Sheldon finally free from the spell stroked the sides of Amy "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Sheldon loosened the noose of Amy's cloak and slid it down from her shoulders.  
Sheldon began to kiss her, caressing her shoulders and thighs, Amy grabbed the laces of Sheldon's cloak and without stopping kiss him undressed him.  
 _"Expelliarmus"_ sighed kissing on her neck, they let go their wands on the bed and Sheldon grabbed the edge of Amy shirt: "can I?"  
Amy nodded and took off her shirt, staying in bra and panties, Sheldon smiled in admiration:  
"How can you be so perfect?" _"Incanto proteus?"_ she said blushing

Sheldon took off his shirt and positioned himself on the top of her and began kissing her.

 _... Prior Incantatio ..._

Catching their breath and arranging the sheets around her body Amy turned to Sheldon, noting his worried gaze:  
 _"Legillimens"_  
"Sometimes it scares me to be so bound to you ... you make me feel good"  
" Oh Sheldon ..." she came up to kiss him, but Sheldon defended himself with his wand: _"Protego"_  
Amy immediately drew back: "What scares you?"  
"I did not expect all this" and Sheldon opened his arms pointed to a bedroom that looked just left by a tornado, scattered clothing, a shirt on the floor, crumpled sheets, apparently some magazines fall from the bedside table...  
"Yeah" Amy smiled  
"Here, I'm scare again" said Sheldon seeing the condom wrapper left on his bedside table  
Amy laughed: "it was not enough the spell _Scudo_ " and turning to her bedside took her glasses to better admire the spectacle of their bedroom.

However, Sheldon did not look comfortable, Amy sat up, giving back to Sheldon and placing her wand on her bedside she said: "Remember that it takes great strength and great capacity to prevent the mind reading"  
 _"Oppugno"_ he said then a little more sure of himself  
"I'm afraid to stay so well with you, too" she said stretching back and placing her head on Sheldon's chest  
"Amy, thank you for the trust you place in me" and he kissed her on the forehead while gently stroking her shoulder.  
Amy smiled: _"Incanto Fidelius"_


End file.
